With the rapid development of an economic society, the human living standard is increasingly improved, and a vehicle serving as a main transportation means for human travel is quite popular. The vehicle not only provides travel convenience for people, but also brings a driving pleasure to a driver. However, with the continuous increase of vehicles, problems of parking difficulty, running difficulty and the like appear constantly, and a lot of troubles are brought to people as follows: the vehicle cannot normally go in and out due to insufficient residual road parking length; the vehicle cannot turn around due to an extremely small site or space; the vehicle cannot make a turn due to a sharp turn; the vehicle cannot intersect or pass due to an extremely narrow rural road surface; the vehicle cannot cross part of obstacles; the vehicle cannot be transferred to a safety zone in time due to midway breakdown, and the like. Traffic accidents may be caused if some conditions are improperly handled. At present, a vehicle is generally designed as follows: four wheels are down to the ground, lengths of a wheel track and a wheel base and a height of a chassis are constant, and the vehicle only can go forward and backward and run to left front, left rear, right front and right rear, has a large turning radius and does not have functions of performing overall side movement and in-situ rotation or passing through a road surface narrower than the wheel base, a ditch wider than a wheel diameter and crossing obstacles. Therefore, a novel apparatus is urgently needed to overcome and solve the above problems.